gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Salvador90
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Elia Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 12:24, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Character ages We only list character ages in the infoboxes if they are directly stated within the TV show. This also matters more for younger characters (it's doubtful we'd ever actually need to know exactly how old Jorah Mormont is). Do not add approximate ages to character infoboxes based on pure observation. Please revert all of these changes to character infoboxes you have made.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:08, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Volantis http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Volantis?diff=129490&oldid=126278 The Free Cities are in western Essos, while the continent Essos is east of Westeros. Volantis is the southernmost of the Free Cities, but still in the west of Essos - and east of Westeros. Saying "Volantis is located to the east of Essos" is sort of like saying "Rome is located to the east of Europe".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Image uploads Many of the images you have loaded onto the wiki are of very poor quality. Several you obviously just found on tumblr because you didn't even change the original image file name. The Brienne and Podrick one in particular is very bad. This isn't a question of simple image quality/resolution; some of these images were turned into fanart when they were on tumblr; they're not actual screenshots, but have had their color qualities altered. It would be better to have no image at all than to load misleading ones with the visual qualities changed. You also haven't been loading licensing tags onto any of these images. Please address these concerns.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:49, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Basic wiki formatting You do not understand basic wiki formatting. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Selyse_Baratheon&diff=138290&oldid=136623 you add subheaders by adding in equals signs (=). You should have seen this being used in the rest of the Selyse Baratheon article, but didn't include it for Season 4. You do not know how internal wiki links work. You don't add in URLs, you add double brackets around the word you want to link. This is very sloppy work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Uploading Images Warning When uploading an image, it MUST be good quality and an image by HBO. Also, please rename any ridiculous name. I had to just do that with your Arya image. You must also add a summary, tag and license information. See how I did that HERE. I've noticed several times where you have been warned about your edits. Please don't let this become an issue, or I may be forced to block you for an unknown period of time. Thanks. 19:23, June 16, 2014 (UTC) : He keeps adding new images without any information... – The Snow Prince (talk) 19:52, July 6, 2014 (UTC) : Well only one every week (recently anyway) and I like the current one he posted into the article. Leave that one.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Will do. – The Snow Prince (talk) 21:09, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Sorry, but I really didn't liked the previous one. Salvador90 (talk) 21:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Last warning about images Just wanted to give you another, and final warning about uploading images. I just went through and had to rename every image file you uploaded, I also had to add the license tag and categorize them. Here are instructions on how this is done. Instructions: Images 20:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC)